


Blood

by Anarik



Series: SasuHinaMonth2020 [14]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Epistolary, F/M, Italics, Kinda, SasuHina Month 2020, Texting, The Author Regrets Everything, bold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarik/pseuds/Anarik
Summary: Hina: I told you I can’t explain.Dai: I know that, I just wish you could tell me more.Hina: look, I wish I could too, but that would mean putting you in danger and I don’t want that.Dai: you’re making this so much harder than it has to be.Sequel to: Red.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: SasuHinaMonth2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769092
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto does not belong to me.
> 
> It's been a while since I've written anything SasuHina, like it's been literal *years*, I might be a little out of practice but whatever. I enjoyed writing this and my personal challenge is to participate the whole month. Happy #SasuHinaMonth2020 everybody!
> 
> This is in the "Mature" side because of language and the implications of what's happening. If it's not clear, the topic for today is Yakuza AU.
> 
> Enjoy!

**_Hina: I told you I can’t explain._ **

_Dai: I know that, I just wish you could tell me more._

**_Hina: look, I wish I could too, but that would mean putting you in danger and I don’t want that._ **

_Dai: you’re making this so much harder than it has to be._

**_Hina: I’m really not. I have a plan, I have to carry on with that plan._ **

_Dai: and what if something happens to you?_

**_Hina: nothing I’ve never thought before._ **

_Dai: …_

_\---_

**_Hikari: I won’t be able to answer for a couple of days._ **

_Sasuke: why, what’s happening?_

**_Hikari: nothing’s happening. I’m just going on a trip._ **

_Sasuke: with… that man?_

**_Hikari: yes, Daisuke, with that man. I am living with him, you know._ **

_Sasuke: …_

**_Hikari: you don’t get to judge. This is my choice._ **

_Sasuke: I’m not judging you, it just seemed like you were really uncomfortable with him._

**_Hikari: I can’t do this right now._ **

_Sasuke: no, wait!_

_Sasuke: come on, answer me._

_Sasuke: hey!_

_Sasuke: FINE!_

_\---_

**_Hina: I’m back._ **

_Dai: …_

_Dai: are you okay?_

**_Hina: yes. I’m fine. I was just getting a tattoo._ **

_Dai: A TATTOO?_

**_Hina: yup. No questions asked._ **

_Dai: god. What did you get yourself into?_

**_Hina: again. Nothing I hadn’t planned before._ **

_Dai: I’m getting tired of your cryptic bullshit._

**_Hina: yeah, yeah._ **

_\---_

_Sasuke: I wish I could see you more._

**_Hina: I know. But we have to be careful._ **

_Sasuke: It was nice seeing you today._

**_Hina: You too…_ **

_\---_

_Dai: hey._

_Dai: heeey._

_Dai: heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey._

_Dai: heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyy._

**_Hina: WHAT? I was busy._ **

_Dai: doing what?_

**_Hina: you don’t wanna know._ **

_Dai: …_

_Dai: gross._

**_Hina: yeah. What do you want anyway?_ **

_Dai: just a quick question._

_Dai: what do you know about the Inagawa family?_

**_Hina: I’m gonna say this once and ONLY once._ **

**_Hina: STAY. AWAY. FROM. MY. BUSINESS._ **

_\---_

**_Hina: what happened tonight can’t happen again._ **

_Sasuke: why not?_

**_Hina: because if someone finds out, I’m dead._ **

_Sasuke: then no one will find out._

**_Hina: … you’re insufferable._ **

_Sasuke: I know._

_\---_

**_Hikari: WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?_ **

_Sasuke: I just wanted to check!_

**_Hikari: do you KNOW how much trouble you’ve brought me!?_ **

_Sasuke: I’m sorry._

**_Hikari: yeah, say that to my bloodied face!_ **

_Sasuke: fuck._

**_Hikari: YEAH_ **

_\---_

_Sasuke: I love your tattoo._

_\---_

**_Hikari: I’m telling you. I need you to stop whatever the hell it is that you’re planning._ **

_Sasuke: trust me._

**_Hikari: NO, YOU TRUST ME! I have everything ready, whatever you’re planning is only going to interfere with my plan!_ **

_Sasuke: Hinata, I can’t lose you. You’re in danger in there, and I can’t, okay?_

**_Hikari: …_ **

**_Hikari: just so you know, these conversations are gonna be erased._ **

**_Hikari: but you don’t understand, Sasuke. I have everything ready. I’ll be free and they’ll be avenged._ **

_Sasuke: you should know that that’s not really how it works._

_Sasuke: but fine. You have a month, if in a month you’re not able to do whatever you want, I’ll step in. And Itachi will come with me._

**_Hikari: fine._ **

_\---_

**_Hina: I love it when you touch me._ **

_\---_

**_Hina: God, there’s so much blood._ **

_Sasuke: WHAT._

**_Hina: don’t panic. It’s not mine._ **

_Sasuke: I’m coming over._

**_Hina: NO!_ **

**_Hina: SASUKE?_ **

**_Hina: SASUKE NO._ **

_\---_

**_Hina: I don’t think you understand how much of an imbecile I think you are. You didn’t have to do that, and by that, I mean you REALLY didn’t have to do that. I hate that you left your phone at home and that I didn’t get to reach you before you… before. Itachi can’t even look at me right now. He’s disappointed in the both of us, in me because I didn’t reach for help. In you because… well. Now I can’t even get out of my house. And I have to look at myself in the mirror every single day and live with what happened that night._ **

**_Hina: I miss you._ **

[The number you’re trying to reach is off or is not in service anymore. Try to contact them again later]

“I love you.”


End file.
